dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Banned in China
Sometimes the government can outright ban a work from being consumed in their country. It usually happens in very authoritarian countries whose governments try to micromanage what their citizens can see. But even in more liberal countries, public pressure on retailers or broadcasters can lead to an effective ban on the work (although sometimes — but not always — you can get around it by importing it from somewhere else). Works that get this treatment tend to be excessively violent or sexual in nature, criticize or mock the country or its government, or otherwise depict behavior that might undermine the government's authority. The more authoritarian and paranoid the government, the more works get censored. This kind of thing is often associated with the government of the People's Republic of China, hence the name "Banned in China". But the trope name is actually a modern twist on the older term, "Banned in Boston" — the city was once a bastion of Moral Guardians, particularly given the Puritan and Catholic influence, and a local "benevolent group" known as the Watch and Ward Society held immense sway over what could be displayed or sold in the city. Nowadays, Boston is considered a bastion of liberal politics in the US. China has taken up the city's mantle, given its frequent (and often arbitrary) censorship of anything it finds contrary to government policy or "harmful to the Chinese youth". Compare New Media Are Evil, No Swastikas, Media Watchdog, and Moral Guardians. Bowdlerization can happen if the government requires substantial content editing before allowing the work to be imported. Anime & Manga * Doraemon was banned on Circlia due to being "stupid, foolish, teaching wrong things and being idiotic" for some reason, but ban was lifted in 2014, clean version was made and aired it on Disney Channel and Disney XD. Fanworks * Players in Russia were quite upset when they learned that an issue of the popular doujin web comic The Drillimation Doujinshi was not available in their language. The issue featured Konata Izumi and Kagami Hiiragi in a romantic relationship and one panel showed them kissing, but only their silhouettes were depicted. If the comic language is changed to Russian however, an error message will display in both English and Russian, saying "We apologize, but according to Russian gay propaganda laws, we cannot share this issue to our readers in the Russian Federation." Live-Action TV * Sons of Anarchy was nearly banned from broadcast on TTV in El Kadsre when someone showed a gunfight scene from an episode to Westborough High Massacre survivor Thunder Lion, and sparked a national moral panic over the showing of "graphic violence involving weapons of war" on television. Music * All of The Sex Pistols' songs were banned from the radio in the Vlokozu Union in every part of the country except Romrac. * "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke was banned on public radio stations in Kuboia on 1st November, 2013 since it was considered inappropriate. Beforehand, it had reached #29 on the Karuboia chart. Film * Finding Dory was banned in North El Kadsre after the government declared it "environmentalist propaganda". * A handful of extremely explicit or "unapproved for release" films, such as Megan Is Missing, A Serbian Film, Sausage Party, Faces of Death, Goodbye Uncle Tom, Children's Island, Love Camp 7, Deep Impact, Blood Sucking Freaks, Conquest, Africa Addio, Cannibal Ferox, and Cannibal Holocaust were all banned in El Kadsre on their initial release. While Conquest and Cannibal Holocaust have since been released (albeit with Conquest having all the gore cut, thus turning it from a weird medieval action movie with typical Lucio Fulci gore into just a weird medieval action movie and making it's status as a Lucio Fulci movie pointless), the rest remain banned. Some films were banned for other reasons (Deep Impact because the censorship board feared it would make audiences "paranoid", Goodbye Uncle Tom and Africa Addio because they were considered "highly racist") * Saved! was nearly banned in El Kadsre until proved the censorship board wrong by saying it wasn't pro-atheist. * 13th was banned in El Kadsre for "promoting an anti-consumerist message". * In 1992, the Vustrelan government banned Melampaui Warganegara Shan, a documentary created by Asher Ritonga critical of Vustrelan media Mega-Corp Media Vustrela; it even compared VTV's owner with the fictional Wangsa Shan. Media Vustrela has been accused of pressuring the government to ban it. * Bionicle VI: Island of Doom was banned in the Soviet Union for a brief time due to the similarities of the Chernobyl disaster. It was lifted later that year and released on November 21, 1986. Internet * Momo challenge has banned due to game challenge of suicide. Anyone who starts a Momo challenge in Alexonia, Barokia, Helvmark, Jetania, Kuboia, Qualicia, Schelipoerys, Screencold and Line and the United El Kadsreian Nations must be reported to the police. Video Games * Manhunt ''have been banned in El Kadsre as "exessively gory" by the El Kadsre Film and Game Rating Board. * ''ROBLOX ''is banned in the UZA after invading UZA's store of memes, which OOF was the only one in the store. * Both ''Gal*Gun games were banned in El Kadsre due to sexual exploitation of underage women, which is outright illegal by the Ministry of Culture. * Sonic R ''is banned from Mobuis because it started the "Tails Doll" thing. * ''Bully have been banned in Qualicia due to too violence, sexual harassment, and inappropriate for the most of children and parents. * It took two decades since the inception of the Super Smash Keyboards series to get banned in South Korea and Germany. It even got refused classification in Australia after the Nude Tsukasa mod came out. * Pokémon: Sword and Shield have been banned in Ringia, Tasanala, Scratchia, Yuru-charaia, Discoland, Zoytex, Xentang, Franoreaimate, Harris and Rastvania due to this game being most disliked game in E3 2019. * Cookie Run have been banned in Tasanala due to annoying designs. * PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds have been banned in Huntaria and Kronezia Web original * One episode of The Angry Video Game Nerd never made it to El Kadsre. The Atari Porn games episode was deemed too controversial for its AO rating, so it had to be scrapped altogether. Although it can still be viewed on Cinemassacre's website, attempting to view it on the El Kadsreian version returns an error message stating, "In accordance with El Kadsreian law, we cannot show this episode to our viewers in the United El Kadsreian Nations." * Elsagate (also known as Elsa and Spiderman videos) has banned in Alexonia, Barokia, Helvmark, Ringia and United El Kadsreian Nations due to inappropriate for children. Website * Rule34 is currently blocked in Alexonia, Barokia, El Kadsre, Helvmark, Vicnora and Sentan. However, the site isn't fully blocked in El Kadsre, since it was only blocked in certain IPs * Deadspin is banned in Circlia because the government doesn't care if kids shows are bad or not. Other * Jazila banned the survivalism movement in 2007, claiming it was a corrupting influence and promoted "paranoia and panic". Western Animation * A majority of the Arthur episodes featuring Baby Kate as the main character were pulled from broadcast on ETVKK in El Kadsre due to "racist themes" present in them, mainly regarding the dogs and Nemo. As a result, "Fifteen" was edited to remove the whole "Baby Kate and Pal need to stop the Red Claw" subplot, thus causing massive plotholes. * Happy Tree Friends was banned in Barokia as high gory. It was lifted in 2012 with heavy editing, and airs on BBT 1. **The show also got banned in El Kadsre due to it promoting "animal cruelty." * The Maddox Show banned the Season 2 Episode "Chinatown" due to the racist stereotypes, it's often replaced by the 1964 World's Fair Pilot on Marathons. Miscellaneous * Yuru-charaia banned non-Yuru-chara clothings (including Hat, T-Shirt (including T-Shirts with Mascot), Pants, Shoes, Jacket, Hijab and Sweater) due to Yuru-charaia's aggressive law. * Yuru-chara banned in Tasanala due to the costume designs scared too much Tasanalans. Category:Tropes Category:United El Kadsreian Nations Category:China Category:Dream Fiction Wiki